Field of the Embodiments
The embodiments are directed to a Shipboard Auditory Sensor (SAS) for detection and classification of acoustic signaling at sea. More particularly, the embodiments are directed to a SAS maritime sensor that is capable of detecting whistle blasts from other vessels in accordance with Rules 34 and 35 of COLREGS to support autonomous operations in a maritime environment. For example, when vessels are in restricted visibility they use a whistle to signal/communicate if they are a powered vessel underway but stopped, have restricted maneuverability, are under tow, etc.
Description of the Related Art
The increasing number of diesel-electric submarines presents a challenge to the United States naval forces. Accordingly, there is a critical need to offset the risk posed by such small and quiet subs. In order to do so, the ability to locate and track the subs is of paramount importance. To meet this need, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA's) is supporting the Anti-Submarine Warfare (ASW) Continuous Trail Unmanned Vessels (ACTUV) project to develop an unmanned surface vessel that will be able to locate and track submarines deep under the water, at levels of precision, persistence and flexibility beyond those capabilities available by manned surface ships operating anti-submarine warfare. Such capabilities will become particularly important as the US Naval missions are focused toward littorals in the Hormuz Straits, the Persian Gulf, South China Sea, East Africa, the Mediterranean and the Caribbean Sea.
The vessel is designed to operate fully autonomously, thus providing a forward deployed and rapid-responsive asset in the global maritime surveillance network. With the planned implementation, the ACTUV is intended to be capable of rapid response and autonomous travel to arrive as soon as possible in the area of operation.
In order to achieve the advanced level of autonomy required to enable independently deploying systems to operate on missions spanning thousands of miles in range and months of endurance, under a sparse remote supervisory control model, the ACTUV autonomous operations must comply with maritime laws and conventions for safe navigation. More particularly, the system and method must be able to autonomously collect and process data to guide the vessel arbitration process in deciding which way to turn, how fast to go, obstacle avoidance, and mission monitoring.
Critical sensor data required for supporting successful autonomous operations of a vessel at sea is sensor data indicating the status of other vessels in the projected path or vicinity of the autonomous vessel. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sensor for determining third-party vessel status to feed the autonomy engine for navigating the ACTUV.